I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for creating a temporary grass playing field.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many playing fields of the type used for football fields are conventionally constructed of artifical grass. Such artificial grass is advantageous in that it requires little maintenance in order to maintain the field in playing condition. Furthermore, it has previously been difficult to grow natural grass in closed stadiums.
Although artificial grass is virtually maintenance free as contrasted to natural grass, artifical grass does not exhibit the natural resiliency and shock absorbing characteristics of natural grass. Because of this, certain sports, such as soccer, cannot be safely played by athletes on artificial grass but must, instead, be played on natural grass. Conversely, other sports, such as football, can be played safely on artificial grass.
There are no previous systems known which are capable of temporarily converting an artificial grass playing field into a natural playing field. Such a system, however, would be advantageous to allow different sports, such as soccer, to be played on football fields in the off season which are covered with artificial grass.